Viviendo  Sobreviendo
by Tinubiel
Summary: a los 16 años, hay mucho tiempo para vivir ...


_Bueno, este es mi primer fic (espero yo de muchos :P)... y antes que nada debo señalar que esta muy especialmente dedicado a **ChrisPaul** ... leyendo sus fics me enamore de este corriente literaria (los fics pueden considerarse una corriente literaria ? yo creo q sì :D) ... ahora bien, como dije es mi primer fic, asi que espero sean ... benevolentes conmigo .. se aceptan criticas duras (estoy preparado para eso... sòlo espero no apestar como escritor :P)... Criticas duras... VALE!... pero no voy a aceptar Criticas crueles de quienes se creen dueños de la perfección literaria y se alucinan reencarnaciones iluminadas de garcía márquez, de shekespeare o de cualquier escritor reconocido ya no existente o en su defecto representante cibernético de la Real Academia de la Lengua Española... voy a seguir creyendo que los fics son para divertirse un poco.. y porque no, para en rumbar fantasías de una vida soñada... así que si eres de ess que creen tener el Coran del fic perfecto te evito la necesidad de leer este... _

_sin mas preámbulos (después de una merecida aclaración) el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Glee... _

* * *

**CAPITULO I: ENTREGÁNDOME**

Me entregare a la necesidad de olvidar, el tiempo pasa y cura las heridas, bueno eso es lo que he oído que dicen muchas personas, y creo tener la ventaja de – aparentemente – tener tiempo de sobra. Tengo 16 años, aun tengo una vida por delante, infinidad de sueños en los que concentrarme y luchar por alcanzarlos, como hoy, tendré mil derrotas, pero la idea es saber levantarse ¿no?, me siento fuerte, porque hoy al fin pude desahogar todo lo que encerraba mi corazón, lo que me quitaba el sueño, lo que me angustiaba, los resultados fueron los esperados, aunque si tengo q ser sincero, muy en el fondo de mi ser, guardaba la esperanza de hacer realidad mi sueño junto a mi caballero de armadura dorada …mi gran príncipe azul Finn Hudson.

Ya lo había conversado con mi mejor amiga Mercedes, ella estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, y no la culpo, lo único que pretendía era protegerme de mi mismo, de mis emociones que había aprendido a controlar a tal punto que lograba confundirlo con la negación, la pose altiva, el sarcasmo y los comentarios hirientes solo eran una forma de negación.

Había decidido hablar con Finn al finalizar el ensayo del club Glee, Mercedes estuvo durante todo el ensayo tratando de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, ella puede llegar a ser algo desquiciante si se lo propone, y aunque sus intensiones eran más q justificables tuve que decirle en más de una ocasión que era mi asunto y que por favor ya no interviniera mas – si me quieres realmente Mercedes, sólo déjame hacerlo – ella solo me miro y guardo silencio. El resto del ensayo pasó sin mayores contratiempos, bueno eso si no contamos con las inoportunas intervención de Rachel o las bromas infantiles y sexistas de Puckerman.

Debo admitir que no me sentía nervioso… bastante ansioso sí, y hasta esperanzado que un milagro ocurriese, sí, un milagro, que por cuestiones del destino, mientras le confesaba a Finn sobre mis sentimientos, el descubriera muy dentro de su corazón ese sentimiento de reciprocidad hacia mí, que se diera cuenta que también me amaba como yo lo amo, que me necesitaba como yo lo necesitaba, claro tampoco es que esperaba que todo fuera así de sencillo, me imaginaba un conflicto en él, un conflicto que terminaría en el momento en el que él me pidiera que guardara silencio colocando su dedo en mis labios, levantara mis rostro (porque obvio, con la vergüenza yo estaría mirando al suelo) hasta alcanzar mis ojos con los suyos y posara sus labios sobre los míos, al principio los dejaría sobre los míos, sin mayores movimientos, concentrándose en mi respiración (que muy probablemente estaría acelerada por la sorpresa y la emoción de sentir a Finn tan cerca de mi), mientras que poco a poco el empezara el movimiento de labios, invitándome a abrir mi boca para que con su lengua empezara a explorar mi nunca besada boca. Sí, así me imaginaba mi primer beso, mi primer beso con Finn Hudson.

Me imaginaba que después del beso tomaría mi mano y me acompañaría a mi todoterreno y mientras nosotros caminábamos (mirándonos tontamente y riéndonos aun mas tontamente) Quinn, Rachel y todo el grupo Glee, estarían mirándonos sorprendidos, y yo miraría a Mercedes para decirle que "No había nada de qué preocuparse, que como yo suponía todo salió muy bien". Y así, de la mano, caminaríamos rumbo a la felicidad, una felicidad juntos que desde hace mucho yo soñaba para ambos (sí, soñaba, ya no tiene sentido seguir soñando, al menos no en una felicidad junto a él).

Estaba en mis ensoñaciones, cuando sonó la campana indicando a todo el grupo que el ensayo terminaba, de repente, los nervios que no había sentido durante todo el día abordaron mi cuerpo, y ya no solo era la angustia, era todo el mundo de mis sentimientos sobre mis hombros, sabía que en ese momento terminaría todo, para mi bien o para mi mal, sabía que después de lo que haría, todo quedaba en manos de él.

Lo veía con cautela, me acerque de la forma más sigilosa que podía, no quería que nadie notara lo que estaba a punto de suceder, quería que el momento pasara desapercibido: le pediría a Finn que me acompañe al estacionamiento, pues necesitaba decirle algo muy importante… y eso fue lo que hice. El conversaba muy entretenidamente con Rachel, la verdad es que no puse atención a su conversación, quería que todo pasara de la forma más breve posible.

Finn?... – me miró expectante, ambas miradas estaban sobre mí, la de Finn sorprendido, la de Rachel reclamándome la interrupción – Necesito decirte algo muy importante… tal vez podrías acompañarme al estacionamiento y en el camino te comento … - dije lo mas rápido posible esperando que cuando levantara la mirada (por que la vergüenza me había obligado a bajar la mirada y centrarla en mis zapatos, una vista bastante tranquilizadora) todo este momento haya terminado y yo pudiera continuar mi vida sin él o, como esperaba mi corazón, con él.

Claro Kurt… tal vez puedas darme una aventón hasta mi casa – dijo como respuesta con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que avivo cualquier esperanza en mí, no pude evitar sonreír también

El camino hacia el todoterreno fue bastante incomodo, y yo no encontraba la escusa para abordar el tema, así que, aunque no era de mi incumbencia y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo le pregunte por su conversación con Rachel, al parecer por lo que logre asimilar de lo que Finn decía (por q aunque lo miraba no conseguía prestar atención a lo que decía expectante al momento en que por fin acabaría con mi suplicio) Rachel estaba planeando un numero coreográfico en el que se formarían parejas para interpretar canciones de películas que hayan conseguido records de taquilla (Rachel encontraría cualquier escusa para formar equipo con Finn, y aprovechar la oportunidad para estar cerca de él y así poder conquistarlo, aunque después de todo ya lo tenía conquistado, no puedo evitar maldecir en mi cabeza)…

Kurt?, te encuentras bien… pareces… ausente – salí de mis ensoñaciones de la manera ms violenta y sin pensarlo simplemente lo deje salir.

Finn… desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo... mmm… desde hace mucho que … - algo me detuvo, al levantar la vista me di cuenta que Finn ya no estaba a mi lado, se había quedado unos cuantos pasos atrás, y había tomado mi brazo para detenerme, mi miraba sonriente, pero no era de ese tipo de sonrisas que le provocan a uno ganas de también sonreír, su mirada era triste, su sonrisa era triste, su expresión era triste.

No sigas Kurt, imagino lo que intentas decirme – estaba sorprendido, Finn Hudson, el chico más tonto de la escuela (y no por eso menos tierno) estaba mostrando indicios de inteligencia y sensatez – y supongo que debe ser muy difícil para ti hacerlo, siempre te muestras seguro de ti mismo, es más, siempre eres seguro de ti mismo, no pierdas la esperanza que encontraras a alguien tan especial como tú, que se merezca todo el amor que estoy más que seguro puedes brindar, lo siento Kurt, pero esa persona no soy Yo - creo q en ese momento estaba sufriendo de algún colapso neuronal, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y no me refiero al rechazo en sí, sino a la madurez y la calidez con la que salían las palabras de sus labios- … bueno es mejor que me vaya a casa, es tarde y mamá me está esperando… nos vemos mañana Kurt.

Me quede parado, creo que después de todo si tuve un colapso neuronal y había perdido mis funciones motrices. Aun estaba en shock viéndolo salir de la escuela, cuando lo vi girar y dedicarme la sonrisa más tierna y lastimera que alguien pueda darle a alguien más, de esas sonrisas que uno da cuando algún indigente en la calle nos pide alguna moneda y nosotros sonreímos después del agradecimiento del desconocido por lo insignificante que puede representar para nosotros el valor de aquella moneda.

Así estaba yo, como un indigente agradecido por el gesto de Finn, y aunque para el no signifique mucho, tal vez nada, para mí es mucho, sentí como una gran presión se liberaba de mi pecho, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios y mis piernas respondían nuevamente para ponerse en camino hacia mi bebe, en casa me esperaba mi padre, un hogar.

He decidido entregarme a la necesidad de olvidar, de olvidar aquel primer amor de adolescente, ese que nos llena la noche de suspiros, que nos roba una lágrima o una sonrisa, he decidido entregarme a la necesidad de continuar, sé que muchas veces más me ocurrirá esto, pero no puedo evitar aferrarme a las palabras de Finn, encontraré a alguien que merezca mis atenciones y sentimientos. He decido entregarme a la necesidad de guardar esta experiencia en mi corazón, guardar el recuerdo de mis sentimientos por aquel chico tonto de gran corazón. He decidido dejar ir al amor, como las hojas de los arboles en otoño, para regresar en primavera, mas verdes y hermosas que nunca, mientras tanto, para mí, se avecina un duro invierno, pero estoy ansioso por esa prometedora primavera y ese apasionado verano en el que, quien sabe, pueda por fin encontrarlo.

* * *

_Pues bueno ... espero comentarios ... se que aun me falta mucho para pretender tener un buen fic, pero espero que mientras vayan apareciendo los nuevos capítulos, vaya mejorando y alcanzado cumplir las expectativas de un fic decente ... :P - Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si lo están pensado hacer, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario :D _


End file.
